Tempest's Tome, Travelers Version
Tepest's Tome, Travelers Version is a text describing Soreanism and Parinism. The two main followings for the water and storm godess Temp. The text is published by the Eastern University of Graywinds Landing. Aasimar, an outspoken Soreanist owned one copy of the Tempest's Tome. When he died, his party member Cesar Lionheart inherited the text. Text Tempests Tome, Crucial Excerpts for both Soreanism and Parinism Commited to paper by Joshen Stormsheim Annotated by Joshen Stormsheim & Moorek Eregal Published by the Eastern University of Greywinds Landing Soreas 1:1 As the Storm grew more and more violent Soreas made his way to the edge of the cliff. The winds were so violent that any uncareful step could mean his end, but Soreas was not unused to harsh conditions, having been a soldier most of his life. As Soreas came to the edge he dreaded that the winds might sweep him off his feet, leading to his most certain demise on top of the rocks beneath him, sharpened by the tides. As he reached the edge of the cliff, Soreas plunged his sword into the ground, the two handed weapon slid into the muddy grass as if it was snow. Soreas 1:2 “Mighty Storm!” He cried into the black sky. “You summoned me to this place of despair, now answer my call!” “I heeded the storm for answers, for I feel blown adrift by the winds of Life!” “I have fought many battles with certainty but now I fight different battles and I can not find a way to win them!” The storm grew even intenser, branches were cracking in the forest he had emerged from minutes ago and Soreas could feel the wind almost cutting into his face as if it were armed with a thousand blades. The wind soared into the chinks of his armor, under his clothes and enveloped his naked body, levitating him above the ground. Soreas 1:3 “Mighty Warrior!” The sharp voice boomed through his head as the winds enveloped his ears. “I summoned you to this place for you have been a Paragon!” “Truly, you are the storm, and you have the answers! Be not blown adrift by the winds created when others ease their lungs but be the wind, that blows adrift anyone in front of you!” “In battle you have been the greatest individual I have ever witnessed! Let that not be in vain. Your potential is great, let it not be wasted. Forge ahead as you do in battle and cleave your enemy as in battle for the storm does not wait or ask, the Storm penetrates all there is on the way to its destination! And Soreas, you, truly are the storm!” The storm subsided, Soreas dropped back onto his feet and an eerie silence grasped the cliff. Soreas looked around himself. The grass was still, the trees made not a single noise. Soreas 1:4 He heard the deafening growling of thunder and then a lightning struck his blade, still stuck in the ground. Without hesitation Soreas stepped forward and grasped the hilt, his entire body galvanized as lightning surged through his body filling every muscle with raw energy. With a massive jerk he pulled back the weapon and held it towards the sky. Thunder began rumbling and another lightning struck the blade, paralyzing Soreas completely, his muscles shaking. As his muscles began to soften again a flurry of lightnings began zapping the apex of his sword, seemingly from all directions he could see, even the forest behind him. Then everything grew quiet again. Soreas lowered his sword in astonishment. The blade was glowing in a bright yellow shine that made it hard not to avert ones eyes. Small sparks of electricity sprung from the blade and a faint hum could be heard. Soreas sheathed the blade and began heading home. (It is believed that this cliff was once located at the eastern most point of Moria, making it the closest point to Temp’s domains, thought to be between the Eastern Isles. However after thorough exploration it is believed that this place must have been ruined through some natural occurrence as we could not locate anything fitting the description.) Soreas 2:1 As Soreas treaded the path to his home he came across a village where he sought refuge. The next day, as he was departing the village, a band of robbers came into the village. “Give us your money and weapon so that you can leave unharmed!” The hooded man demanded. Soreas unsheathed his Sword, lightning started to crackle around the temporium blade as it left its casing. Soreas struck down the first bandit and lightning erupted from his body, electrocuting the rest of the gang. After a short moment, a boy came closer. Soreas 2:2 “Sir, isn’t it common courtesy to warn your enemy and give them a last chance?” “No, these men intended to intervene on my journey and they shall not do so. They tried to cross me, they payed the price.” “I’m Parin, Sir, may I follow you in your travels? I am but a mere beggar but perhaps you can teach me your philosophies?” “So be it. You shall be the storm’s second disciple.” Soreas 32:1 “I propose to you our school of thought, Lord Lioom. We believe that every person has a responsibility to follow their own path in life. This is the task the goddess has given us, to send everyone on their own path and make them follow it with commitment, for people are too often thrown around by the gusts of life. It is therefore we demand of you to loosen your grip on your citizens so that they may pursue their own lives. We also demand that you purge evil in your lands for all citizens to live free lives.” Lioom 2:1 The lord sat in his chamber, contemplating. “It is indeed true that I must cleanse my lands. My citizens must be able to live more freely, and for that to happen evil must be purged. Fear grips the hearts of my people every day of their lives, no such life can be considered to be free.” Lioom 2:2 “I shall create an order of clerics and paladins to do the storm goddesses bidding and cleanse evil, freeing my lands.” He exclaimed, staring though his window into the sky. Lioom 2:3 “Evil shall be purged from my lands, let no person or beast hold the minds of my people hostage with their dark presence or their horrible claws!” Soreas 56:2 “Halt!” “No further! We guard this castle and without permission you may not enter.” “We must enter and you shall part for us. This is our path and you are on it!” “Dear Sir, we are merely doing our duty guarding this keep. If you seek an audience with the lord you must apply for it. Do not unleash your wrath upon us, for we are merely earning our daily bread.” Soreas 56:3 And thus Soreas cut down the guards with one arcing strike, clearing his path to the gate. Parin 37:1 “Soreas! What have you done! By all means you must forge your own path yes, but killing innocent people! This can surely not be the will of any god!” “I do what I must do to keep moving forward. For the storm to move through the forest it must break some branches.” “If it be so then it is here we must part our ways my old friend. I can no longer follow your creed.” It is thus Parin and Soreas parted ways. Soreas continued into the keep to slay Lord Orrin the second. Parin stood among the charred corpses on the drawbridge, gazing into emptiness. As the bells of the castle began to rang and guards started to scuffle among the tops of the walls, Parin turned his back. Parin 37:2 “Whatever shall I do now?” Parin wondered to himself. “Well, Storms often rage without any aim. Perhaps, I will just take off, see where I find myself. After all, a peaceful journey could be nice for a change”. Parin 54:2 “Well then, what leads you to this remote place?” Parin sat down on a stool beside the table at the center of his hut. “Were on our way to the magical city, to enlist in the guard and serve the realm.” “I see, how is the construction going over there?” “Last we heard, the foundation for the floating citadel had been finished.” “Aha. Perhaps one day I too shall see Sanctrus, truly a mighty undertaking.” “But why have you settled in such a remote place, so close to the green mountains too?” “I just wanted some peace. My days of adventure are far beyond me.” “Isn’t it dangerous to live this close to the mountains? Anything could creep out of that place.” Parin 54:3 “You have a false view of this place. This forrest has it’s own will. If you respect it it will let you stay, but anger it and it will spit you out like a poisonous weed. Also, my goddess wards me.” “Is it so? Didn’t take you for a man of faith. Tell me does the lady's light reach you down here under all those leaves?” The man chuckled. “No, the lady is not my goddess. You misunderstood. I follow the storms way and the storm follows me.” Parin 54:4 “Truly? A Soreanist? This far from the battlefield?” “No, no. I and Soreas parted ways a long time ago. I follow the goddess in my own way.” “And what might that be?” Asked the young woman that so far had let her friend do the talking. Parin 54:5 “Soreas saw his path as the only. He showed no consideration. Truly the mindset of a soldier but I am no soldier. I still keep the storms value of being my own man, why else would I live in a forest all by myself. I still believe that my path is the only thing for me to follow in my life and that anyone in my path must be moved. But in opposition to Soreas I believe in words and defense, not sword and and offense. But believe me this old hut I am still very capable of defending, should it come to sword instead of word” “Well then...” Answered the man. A thoughtful silence filled the room as the soup continued bubbling on above the chimney fire that filled the hut with warmth. Parin 55:1 “So, is that your weapon above the chimney there?” The man asked. “Ah yes, Zephyr and Gale, my sword and shield. It has been a while since they have been in combat.” “Never in my days have I seen a blade of such a deep tinge, it is almost black!” “Ah yes, it was tempered by the storm itself.” “By the storm itself you say? How does that work? Did the winds grab a hammer and an anvil?” Parin 55:2 “Almost so! It is hard to explain but certainly you made a great metaphor for it. You should have seen Soreas’ blade. Tempest he called it! It would arc lightning when he struck foes. Truly a menacing weapon. I can barely recall it’s color, all I remember is the bright yellow shine of it.”